Cala a boca e beija logo!
by Nekozawa Lavi Za
Summary: Baseada em fatos reais, adaptada para ShikaTema Leiam, ta bem legal!Deixem reviws se der! n.n


Cala a boca e beija logo 

(baseada em fatos reais)

- Ele me beijou!

- Ela me bateu!

- E qual o problema nisso?

- Ele é um idiota preguisoso que não faz nada da vida!

- Ela é um problematica chata, que só sabe ficar correndo atraz do irmãozinho!

- 'Isso vai ser complicado...'

- Mas vc não tinha o direito de me beijar!

- E vc de me bater! Estamos kites!

- Argh! Nunca mais me olha na cara!

- É só vc nunca mais me bater que eu não te beijo!

- Ótimo!

- Ótimo!

- Resolvido então? ¬¬

unisono: - EXPULSA ISSO DO COLÉGIO QUE VAI TA TUDO BEM!

- Ta resolvido sim, estão até falando em conjunto! Agora voltem para a sala de aula!

- Idiota...

- Problematica...

Ambos seguem para a sala, bem calmos...

Chegam na sala, e o professor Kakashi estava lendo com os pés na mesa do professor (no caso:mesa dele) enquanto a turma copiava um exercicio enorme de lingua japonesa que tava no quadro

- Oi, não falem nada, só sentem na classe de voces!

Cada um vai para um lado e se sentam...

lado esquerdo: temari

- E ai, o que a Tsunada falou? - Tenten (??)

- Nada... ¬¬

- Que merda!

Kakashi lá da frente:

- Shiti, sem conversa, vcs tem trabalho pra fazer!

Acelerando o tempo...

Toca o sinal para a aula de Educação Fisica...

No vestiário masculino...

- No mais, a culpa foi tua Shikamaru! - Gaara (err...)

- Ela que me bateu, só quis arranjar um...

- Uma desculpa pra beijar ela, a gente sabe... dattebayo - (já sabem quem é neh?)

- Nem morto! Foi só pra ela parar de me bater!

- O que que aconteceu? Eu tava desenhando quando eu ouvi um grito e um "Os dois, pra sala da Tsunde, quer dizer Tsunade!"... - Sai (Baka viaja demais...)

- O Shikamaru beijou a minha irmã! ò.ó

- Ela já é bem grandinha, sabe se defender!

**_Flash back on_**

_N aula do Kakashi..._

_Kakashi, como sempre, estava atrazado..._

_Alguns alunos estavam conversando quando se ouve um estrondo_

_Shikamaru voa na parede_

_Geral olha..._

_- NUNCA MAIS ME CHAMA DE LOIRA BURRA!!_

_Geral desvia o olhar de Shikamaru e olham para o outro lado da sala_

_Temari ainda com o pulso fechado _

_- Loira burra..._

_Shikamaru fala baixinho limpando o sangue (credo) do canto da boca_

_Temari sai correndo em direção a ele pronta pra socar denovo a cara do Nara_

_Ele segura a mão dela_

_- Não tem problema, eu tenho a ou..._

_Ele da um beijo nela_

_Geral fica com cara de tacho olhando a cena_

_Ela afasta ele_

_- Nunca mais faz isso! ARGH!! - limpa os labios com a manga_

_- Os dois, pra sala da Tsunde, quer dizer Tsunade!_

_- Mas..._

_- Sem mas, Temari, agora!_

_Os dois seguem pra sala da diretora_

_- Toda a vez que vc me bater eu vou te beijar!_

_- O que?_

_Ele apresa o passo e anda um pouco a frente dela..._

**_Flash back _**off

- Isso que eu chamo de vingança...

- Foi dificil eu fazer aquilo, mas era o jeito!

- Aham, sei, tenho certeza que tu gostou! - Naruto faz uma cara meio perva

- Fica bem quieto ai no teu canto, Uzumaki!

- Mas não é?! - diz o loiro enquanto seguia os outros garotots em direção ao campo

No campo do colégio, boa parte dos alunos já estavam lá, só faltava, Gaara, Shikamaru, Sai e Naruto

- Cinco voltas no campo, todos! - disse o professor Asuma (ele tem cara de prof. dse Ed. Fisica)

Correndo...

Shikamaru depois de muito esforço alcança Temari na corrida

- Cai fora, bicho-preguisa!

- Calma, eu vim em paz...

- Sei... - ela corre um pouco mais rapido

Ele alcança

- Não adianta fugir, eu sou teu colega mesmo!

- Preferia que não fosse!

- Também te amo, problematica!

- Odeio gente sarcastica... - corre bem mais rapido

Enquanto isso, Naruto e Gaara corriam no mesmo ritmo, assistindo a cena...

- Eles vão acabar juntos!

- Concordo!

- Como tu sabe?

- Eu leio o diário da Temari, ela diz que gosta dele...

Naruto pega um bloquinho do bolço...

- Pra que é isso, lesado?

- Eu to anotando as vantagens de ter uma irmã mais velha, segundo Sabaku no Gaara! xD

- Por isso que eu te chamo de lesado... - corre um pouco mais rapido

- Quando eu publicar o livro tu não vai mais me chamar de lesado, ouviu!

- Ta, ta...

Shikamaru alcança Temari denovo...

- Vai a merda! - ela da um soco na cara dele (de novo)

- Vc quem pediu! - ele da outro beijo nela

Sem querer (ou não) ela retribui o beijo

Ela separa ele de si

- Vc ta maluco?

- Não, eu tinha te avisado! E pelo que eu notei, vc retribuiu!

A geral vai parando para olhar

- Eu? Vai se tratar garoto!

- Admite, vc retribuiu!

- E se tiver? Algum problema?

- IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!! - geral (que medo...)

- Que ta acontecendo aqui? - Asuma-sensei fumando um cigarrin

- Sensei, vc ta perdendo! - Ino, toda animada!

- O que? - Asuma

- Chega mais e presta atenção!

Asuma se aproxima e ve Shikamaru beijando Temari denovo

- Vc me ama né seu idiota?

- Não, eu te aviso, mas tu continua me batendo, sabendo que eu vou te beijar! Então, tu é quem em ama!

- Usa esse teu QI maior que 200 pra alguma coisa que preste e pesa um pouco!

- Eu to pensando!

- Em merda só se for!

- Além de burra, acaba de se auto-denominar de merda!

- HUHSAUSHAUHSUAHSUAHSUAHSUAHSA- geral comça a rir!

- Ah, então vc ta pesnado em mim?

- E se tiver, qual o problema?

- Eu não era problematica?

- Sim, sempre!

- Então ta ai o problema!

Ela vira as costas pra ele e passa pela multidão

- Sorte que acabou a aula! - ela passa pela arquibancada e pega a mochila, indo direto pra saida do colégio

As pessoas vão saindo, seguindo suas vidas (¬¬) e indo para suas casas...

Shikamaru pega suas coisas

- Admite, vc gosta dela! - disse Naruto caminhando ao lado do Shikamaru

- Não, eu evito ela...

- Então pq tu tava pensando nela?

Shikamaru fica sem palavras e cora

- Não da pra esconder isso de mais ninguem! E olha que interessante, o Gaara me disse que ela também gosta de ti! Viu? É uma ótima chance de conseguir uma namorada e deixar de ser um fracasado!

- Olha quem falando!

- Pois é, dai tu sai do meu nivel! n.n

- Bem pensado! Começa a usar tua cabeça mais vezes! Tchau! - Shikamaru sai correndo deixando Naruto pra traz

- A, legal, agora até o Shikamaru conseguiu uma mulher! E eu fico aki, sozinho... Que porcaria! - caminha um pouco e encontra Hinata no meio do caminho- Oi Hinata!

- Naru...to... kun... - desmaia

- Continuo sozinho... - continua seu caminho

Shikamaru alcança Temari

- Vc denovo? Será que já vc já não me umilhou o suficiente por hoje?

- Eu vim falar exatamente sobre isso...

- Isso o que?

- Eu sei que vc gosta de mim!

- Que é isso, eu já disse que não! - ela cora

- O Gaara me disse...

- Argh, eu mato ele!

- Acabou de confirmar...

- Eu não disse nada!

- Mas quis dizer! Não tem problema...

- Que milagre, pra tudo é tão problematico!

- Eu gosto de problemas

- Sei...

- Por isso que eu gosto de ti!

- Para de brincadeira! - se toca - Sério?

- É...

- Mas...

- Cala a boca e beija logo!

FIM

* * *

**One Shot baseada em fatos reais adaptados para ShikaTema**

**Acreditem se quiser, isso já aconteceu!**

**sussurra cmg..**

**então ta,**

**agora aperte no botãozinho roxo ali de baixo escreito "Go" e me fassam feliz!**

**tchau tchau!**

**n.n**


End file.
